ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Jay is one of the strongest Z fighters. He is the son of Pan. Jay appears in Dragon Ball Infinity. He is strangely 100% saiyan, even though he should be 1/8 saiyan. He debuted in the episode "The Jay Has Landed" '' Battles Jay vs. Frieza(Final Form) Jay vs. Perfect Cell Jay vs. Friegeta Jay(SS) vs. Kid Buu Jay(SS) vs. Super Janemba Jay(SS) vs. Broly(SS) Jay(SS2) vs. Broly(SS) Jay(SS2) vs. Broly(LSS) Jay(SS2) vs. Hatchiyack Jay(SS3) vs. Dragon Perfect Cell Jay(SS3) vs. Cyber Perfect Cell Jay(SS3) and Kenny vs. Cyber Perfect Cell Jay(SS4) and Infinity Goku vs. Amond Jay(SS10) vs. Amond Jay(Phoenix Form) vs Amond Jay(SS4) vs. Shadow Z Fighters Jay vs. Shadow Future Trunks Accomplishments At the age of three, he was by far the strongest Z Fighter At the age of seven, he beat up Broly many times, wishing him back with Shenron's help When he was 10, he could go Super Saiyan. Appearance At age three, Jay had small arms and legs, and black hair that went forward in spikes. When Jay was 7 years old, he looked like Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 all the time. At 15 years old, he looked like Ultimate Gohan. Forms Super Saiyan: Jay can go super saiyan Super Saiyan 2: Jay went Super Saiyan 2 after witnessing his best friend, Gohan's, death. Super Saiyan 3: Jay trained in 700,000,000,000 times earth's gravity. Golden Great Ape: Jay saw the full moon in the battle with Friegeta Super Saiyan 4: Jay transformed after turning golden great ape. Super Saiyan 10: Jay's power level as a super saiyan 10 is near 180,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. He turned SSJ10 after seeing the last hope for earth, Infinity Goku, get killed by the evil Amond. He wasn't strong enough, so he resorted to his final technique, Phoenix Power. After that, he forgot how to transform. Infinite Saiyan: Jay became an Infinite Saiyan while he was in Otherworld Phoenix Form: This form puts too much strain on his body, he uses it as a last resort, causing the universe to be destroyed. Techniques Flight: The ability to fly with use of Ki Kamehameha: Jay shoots a green kamehameha Falcon Fist: An Incredibly Powerful Melee attack so fast, reflexes can't react Omega Kamehameha: A full power kamehameha that can be up to 100 miles high and wide! Phoenix Power: Destroys everything in the universe. Returns to life in a few years Infinity Beam: Jay and Infinity Goku both shoot a combined Kamehameha Instant Transmission: Jay can Teleport! Multijay: Jay duplicates himself Masenko: Jay learned the Masenko from Gohan Special Beam Cannon: Jay Saw Piccolo and copied it Quotes ''"I will return from death, rising from the ashes and returning reborn!" '' ''"I will avenge you Goku, I promise. Now, Omega Kamehameha!!" "You killed my best friend, Gohan, and now I'll repay the dept...By Killing You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "So you're Buu. I expected you to look intimidating, not stupid and pink" "Man, I'm powerful. I might as well be immortal" "You're strong! I'd like to fight you again someday!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Page added by KingVegito Category:Dragon Ball Infinity Category:Saiyans